


Real Peach

by Somethingaboutit



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: 420 blaze it, Boy Squad shenanagins, Croatian, Dank Friends, Fluff, French, Lucas is from Croatia and moved to France, M/M, Multi, Multiple Languages, PDA, Smut, cute boyfriends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2019-11-04 11:35:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 12,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17897681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somethingaboutit/pseuds/Somethingaboutit
Summary: Lucas and Eliott oneshots along with the Boy Squad.





	1. Ti, Ti, Ti part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Lucas tells Eliott something shocking.  
> Also, everything the characters are saying is in French, except for Croatian.

  Lucas isn’t from France, he was born im Croatia. Him and his mom moved here when he was around eleven. That is something only the Boys know, until Basile opened his big mouth.  

>  “Hey baby” Eliott says as he gives his boyfriend a kiss. Lucas of course kisses back, then let’s him into his house and leads him to his room. “Sup Eliott” The boys say, they sit and chat until someone asks a question-“When are you going to visit Croatia again, Lucas?” Fucking hell Basile, Lucas thought. 

  “Croatia? Why would you visit there?” Eliott questions, “Oh he grew up there-“…”Shut up, Basile!” Lucas was going to tell his boyfriend alone and when he meets his mama. “You grew up in a different country and didn’t tell me?”…”I was going to tell you when you meet my mama, Eli”…”So do you speak Croatian at home?”…”Yeah, and I have friends in Croatia, we left because of my dad”…”So I have a hot bilingual boyfriend, how did I get so lucky?” The moment was interupted by the boys groaning in discust, but lovingly as well. 

  “Its a hard language to learn so don’t ask to learn it” Lucas said, Eliott raising his eyebrows at him, almost in a ‘prove it’ way. “Tell me something in Croatian, baby” Lucas couldn’t say no, and so he did. “Želim da me sada jebeš” (I want you to fuck me now). “That was sexy, not gonna lie” Eliott said, his eyes darker than before, something only Lucas noticedy “What did you say?” Yann asked, making Lucas go red. “Ooooh something nasty, you dog!” Arthur added. 

  “I want you to fuck me” Lucas whispered to the older boy, making him go red as well. He raised his eyebrows again, meaning something that made Lucas very turned on. The boys look at one another with confusion. “Play us a Croatian song” Yann says, making Lucas roll his eyes-“Ne, ne ne ne” Lucas whines, “Im guess that means no?”…”Da”…”I don't speak Croatian!”…”Fine I’ll play a song” 

  “Its called Ti, Ti, Ti”…”Blast it”…”You guys wont understand it”…”The fuck is that? What instrument is this?” Yann asks, making Lucas roll his eyes making everyone laugh. Before the lyrics start Eliott pulls Lucas into his lap, wrapping his arms around his small waist, kissing his neck. Making the shorter one giggle. Eliott starts sucking another bruise on his boyfriends neck when he starts singing along to the song. 

  “Ti, Ti, Ti ja volim samo tebe, šta će reći ljudi, živo mi se jebe” Lucas says in a sing-songy voice. Everyone vibing with it, talking about how its a catch-y toon. When Eliott finishes the second hickey on his lovers neck he tells him to look in the mirror-

  “Eliott! How am I going to hide these!”…”You dont”…”Everyone will know what they are!”…”And everyone will know who made them” The boys were laughing at the couple, Arthur commenting on how  protective Eliott was. 

  “I want people to know that he’s mine”…”You’re the hot one in the relationship, I should be the protective one!”…”With an ass like yours, I have a right to be”…”We’re with friends stop it!” Eliott of course didn’t listen and smack the younger boys ass, making the boys groan and complain. “Alright, we’re gonna head out, bye guys” Basile said

  “Bye” Lucas says while kissing his boyfriend. Eliott let his hands roam from his back, to his behind. Grabbing it and pulling him down on the bed, causing the smaller boy to giggle. You can guess what happened next. 

  


	2. Am I Cool Now? part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas finds his juul that he thought he Had left in Croatia, and is very happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eliott thinks Lucas is adorable

   I found it! I thought I left it in Croatia turns out it was under my bed. You might be thinking, why was I looking under my bed? Well, I was cleaning up all the dirty tissues from Eliott and I then found my juul, and I’m very very happy. 

>   A knock on his bedroom door brought Lucas out of his thoughts. “Come in!” Thinking it was Mika, only to have it be his hot sexy boyfriend, Eliott. “Why are you on your floor?” He asked, walking to where the shorter boy was sitting. “I was cleaning up the tissues, and found this-“ Lucas explains, while holding up his juul. Eliott raises his brows,

  “Why do you have a juul?” He questions while pulling Lucas off the ground and onto the bed. “Because I wanna be cool” The younger boy responds in a ‘basic white girl’ voice. Making the older one laugh. Eliott pulls Lucas’ mouth onto his own, his hands pulling the smaller boys body on top of his. Lucas’ hand ends up in the older ones hair, while Eliotts hands end up cupping his boyfriends ass, as always. 

  Lucas hits his juul, blowing out a cloud of smoke, eyes feeling droopy while the feeling of lightness takes over his body. “How much nic is in that thing?”…”50? I think?”…”50! Baby that’s a lot”…”Oh really? Says who? Wikihow?” They laugh and Eliott gives his boyfriends behind a few pats. 

  “You really like my ass, huh?” Looking down at his boyfriend, hitting his juul again. “Very much, your old jeans hid it. I like your new jeans better” Eliott says, while rubbing his boyfriends cheek, kissing him again. “I like your dick but, I dont grab it all the time” Lucas shoots back, running his hand slowly down his boyfriends chest, teasingly. 

  “Why do you like my dick?”…”Why do you like my ass?”…”Because I can grab it and smack it, and fuck it. Its also attached to you”…”Your dick is big, fills me up, just how I like it” Lucas whispers in his boyfriends ear, feeling the older boy harden at the words he’s saying. 

  “Dont tease my like that” Eliott responds, while pulling his boyfriend even closer to him. “Oops” Lucas says, while kissing Eliott a few more times. “How do you say I love you in Croatian?”…”Volim te” Lucas responds, smiling. 

  “Volim te” Elliot says, Lucas responding “A je tebe” Meaning I love you too. “You missed it, last night one of Mikas hookups tried to fuck me” Lucas said-“WHAT?” Lucas laughed at his boyfriends response. “Yeah I walked in on them and he was about to leave when he said, ‘Whos the cutie with the fat ass?’ I of course rolled my eyes and flipped him off, but then Mika said, ‘my roommate whos underage and taken’ So this guy must’ve been twenty-one or something” Eliott interupted him to add, “Damn right you’re taken”-“I very much am, and the guy said, ‘So? Is that supposed to stop me?’ Then Mika kicked him out. It was hilarious” Eliott laughed at Mika and rubbed his hands over Lucas’ back. 

  “He’s a pedophile”…”And I’m a YouTube level one-hundred and I will send the police to his house on child pornography charges, and plant child pornography on his computer” The boys laugh, and laugh at Lucas’ comment. “Maybe I need to give you more hickeys, people still think you’re single” Eliott adds, “Non, people are just PEDOPHILES”

 


	3. Baby Mama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas is taking child development and has to wear a pregnancy belly for the whole day. Eliott, the boys, and the girls cant get enough of pregnant Lucas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lucas wears a fake pregnancy belly under his (Eliotts) hoodie.

  Eliott was waiting in the commons area of school, along with the boys and the girls. All because Lucas texted him to do so, saying he had a surprise. The things he does for his boy. When Eliott was Lucas’ back, he was cunfused as to what the surpise was, then his boyfriend turned around- 

 

>   “Are you pregnant?” Eliott is in shock. Lucas walked over to his boyfriend, tilting his head up, asking for a kiss. Which Eliott obviously gave him.“We only fucked without a condom once! How are you pregnant?” Eliott exclaimed. 

  “Baby, shut the fuck up!” Lucas says while smack the taller boys chest playfully. The boys and girls laughing at Eliotts joke. “You have tits!” Yann said, making the boys touch them, which Lucas found very weird. “Hey! Didn’t your parents ever teach you to not touch a pregnant womans tits!” Lucas said, pushing the boys hands away from his boobs. 

  “So, am I the baby daddy?” Eliott asked, “yep, you knocked me up, with your dick” Lucas responds [standing](https://www.google.com/search?q=ethan+klein+chub+n+tuck&tbm=isch&hl=en-US&chips=q:ethan+klein,g_1:thicc:Pj7gydpM0Cc%3D&client=safari&prmd=niv&hl=en-US&ved=2ahUKEwj7hu-SiN7gAhVI9qwKHbmlD30QrNwCegUIARDwAQ&biw=375&bih=553#imgrc=kdBpEVs7CZyrZM&imgdii=0zfDBT45I4MMiM) in a way to show off his belly while rubbing it, making the boys grown and the girls ‘awww’ because girls just find gays so adorable. “Does it feel like you’re pregnant, babe?”…”Yeah, my back hurts, my shoulders hurt, my fucking tits hurt” Daphné chimes in-“Lucas, you and Eliott should do that baby mama dance” both boys Look confused “Baby mama dance?” Lucas questions.

  “Dude you know the song?” Basile points out, “Oh, that one thats like ‘been pregnant for way too long’?”…”Yeah”…”Let’s do it” Imane connects her phone to one of the boys speakers, playing the song. 

  Lucas and Eliott start Dancing to the song, Lucas keeps rubbing the belly, Eliott grabs the shorter boys hips, making his boyfriends ass flush with his front. Lucas then grabs the belly and bounces it up and Down, making everyone laugh. 

  “What is in that?”…”Water”…”Why water?”…”Cause babies are pretty pricey on the black Market Eli” The boys laugh at their little conversation. Arthur gets their attention-“You should pose Like those maternity photos” “That would be hilarious” Yann adds. Eliott and Lucas pose Like the classic prom photo, Eliotts hands on Lucas’ belly, and Lucas’ hands a top his boyfriends. 

  “That’s some good shit” Basile says, “Soak it all in Because this sack of water is the closest thing to being a dad you’re ever gonna have. Cause lord knows you wont knock up that pillow of yours” the boys die of laughter while the girls go to lunch. “Fuckinging roasted” Yann adds. The boys join the girls for lunch, leaving the couple to their own. “Whats got you so Moody?” Eliott questions. 

  “My water just broke” Lucas says. “I actually got scared for a minute”…”I can’t get pregnant babe”…”I can try if i wanted too”…”How would you do that?”…”Fuck you, hard, and cum so deep inside you that it might never come out”…”Dont start something you can’t finish”…”Lord knows neither of us dont have a problem with finishing”. Eliott adds while grabbing his boyfriends ass. 

  Lucas takes of the pregnancy belly and kisses his boyfriend hard, tounge and all. Eliott pats his thigh, giving him the signal to Jump, and he does. So there they were, Lucas’ legs wrapped around his boyfriends waste, the older boys hands on Lucas’ behind and them passionatly making out, in the Middle of the commons at school. 


	4. Hrvatska part 3.5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas and Eliott visit Croatia for a week. Eliott realizes how much of a heavy smoker Lucas and his friends are and how much he loves his boy.

  “You nervous?” Lucas questions, bringing Eliott out of his thoughts. “A little, but I get to see how my beautiful boyfriend grew up” He responds, leaning down to kiss the smaller boy. “We’re about to land, I’m excited to show you around” Lucas says while taking the older boys hand in his own, tangling their fingers together. 

>   “Wow, its beautiful here!” Eliott whispers in his boyfriends ear, Lucas’ back against his chest. Waiting for his friend to come pick them up. “Remind me, I need to buy some cigarettes” Lucas chimes-

  “You smoke?” Eliott asks, “Yeah, a lot when I’m here. Dont you?”…”Yeah, I just thought you only smoked weed and juuled”…”Ne, I smoke cigs, Im a edgy hip cool youthful person”…”We’re breaking up” Eliotts response caused Lucas to turn around and hit the taller boys chest. “Dont joke like that!” Eliott laughs, grabbing his boyfriends wrists and tangling their fingers together again. He leans down and kisses Lucas, making Lucas’ friend that just pulled up, honk. 

  “Zar niste vidjeli znak na kojem piše ‘bez javnog seksa’?”(Didn’t you see the sign that says ‘no public sex’?) Roko (Lucas’ friend) says. “Zdravo i tebi”(Hello to you too). They walk hand in hand to his car, getting in the back seat, and driving to Lucas’ grandmas who is out of town for the week. 

  “How have you been?” Lucas asks, taking Roko’s cigs from the cupholder. “What the fuck is on the package?”…”Ooh this is my favorite, its a tounge soar” …”Why is that on a cigarette box?”…”Cause they think it will stop smoking” Lucas lights one of the cigarettes and hands one to Eliott, lighting it for him. 

  “So this is ‘The Eliott’?” Roko asks. “Yes, this is him” Lucas responds blowing the smoke out of the cracked window. “Nice to meet you” Eliott responds, taking a drag from his own cig. “We all thought you were fake, couldnt believe Lucas got someone goodlooking” Roko jokes, causing Lucas to flip him off in the mirror.

  “I’m shocked I got Lucas to like me!” Roko laughs at his response. Pulling up to the house and getting out of the car. Lucas and Eliott following, with their bags. They talk some more until Roko leaves, saying he’ll give them some ‘love time’ making the boys all laugh. 

  “Alone at last” Lucas sighs while falling on the bed, looking in the side drawer, finding the cigs he left there. Lighting one and tossing the box on the table. “You look hot when you smoke” Eliott says, laying beside him. “You look hot when you fuck me” Lucas responds, blowing out the smoke into the air. “Oh do I?” He asks, “Mhm, very”

  “I would but, we dont have lube”…”Fuck, I dont have any in the house”…”Looks like we’ll have to go to the store”…”Mhm, get cigs and lube”…”The life of a Croatian” Lucas says, laughing with Eliott. Eliott pulling Lucas flush to his by his hips, kissing him. They stay like that for a couple minutes. 

  “So, anything you want to learn to say while you’re here?” Lucas whispers. “How do you say, ‘My boyfriend has a phat ass” Eliott responds. “Moj dečko ima veliku guzicu.” Lucas speaks. “Šta?”(What?)…”Aaaah! You remembered!” Lucas says excitedly. “Of course I did, I’m going to be saying it a lot when you guys speak Croatian”…”Very true”. 

  “Volim te”(I love you)…”Ja tebe volim više”(I love you more). 


	5. Everyone Knows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas sings Eliott an original song. 
> 
> Song they sang is Everyone knows by The Jokes

  Lucas knew Eliott can Play guitar, and he himself could sing. So, he suggested they do the talent show with a song Lucas wrote. And Eliott couldnt be more in love with him. 

 

>   “So these are the notes, you play and I’ll sing?”…”Sounds like a plan”…”Gimme a kiss first”…”Your wish is my command”. Eliott leans over to give his boyfriend a sweet kiss, and a few more little pecks before they start. Eliott starts playing the first verse, Lucas singing- “Everyone can say hello, everyone knows how to say hello. To leave you is to say goodbye, I’ll see you on the other side, Everybody knows.” 

  As soon as they reached the End of the song, Eliott was in awe at his boyfriend. “That was beautiful, baby” Eliott said with a smile, leaning in to kiss Lucas, “Thank you, I love you”…”I love you more”…”Kiss me please” 

  He does, they kiss and what do you know, Lucas is straddling Eliotts waist. Eliotts hands roam his boyfriends back, squeezing his small hips, eventually resting on the smaller boys ass. Eliott grabs Lucas’ ass, grinding their clothed dicks together. “Baby, baby I wanna ride you” Eliott groans at Lucas’ words. Eliott loves when Lucas rides him, he just loves seeing his boy fall apart on his cock. 

  “Mmm, ride me” Eliott whispers in his lovers ear, biting it afterwards. His lips move down Lucas’ neck, while Lucas’ hands start to lift up Eliotts shirt. “Too many clothes” Lucas whines. Eliott takes off his shirt and unbuttons his pants while Lucas pulls them off. Lucas takes his off as well. 

  Eliott puts his hands under his boyfriends waistband, grabbing his ass eliciting a moan from the boy on top of him. Lucas sits up and takes off his shirt, kissing Eliotts lips again before kissing down his chest, stopping when he reached his waistband. Lucas pulled down Eliotts underwear, his cock smacking his stomach, Lucas slowly takes more and more of him in his mouth, Eliott moaning at the feeling of himself in Lucas’ hot mouth. 

  Lucas stops when the older boys cock reaches his throat, moaning at the feeling. Eliott loves when Lucas does this because Lucas, doesn’t have a gag reflux. Lucas sucks him off until Eliott says He’s close. Lucas was still good from last night so he presses his hand on Eliotts chest as he feels his boyfriends cock on his rim. He bites his lip roughly as he sinks down slowly on top of him, relishing in the feeling of being stretched out. He's looking down at Eliott, who's mouth is hanging open, trying desperately to keep still. Once Lucas gets all of Eliott inside of him, he leans down so his face is pressed against Eliotts. 

  “God you feel so fucking good baby” Eliott moans, loving how tight Lucas feels around him. Lucas stays in this position till he feels he can move, and when he does, Eliott holds his hips and helps him move a little until he hits that wonderful spot inside him. 

  “FUCK, Eliott mmmmmmm” Lucas moans loudly, not caring if people hear him because he’s lost in pleasure. Eliott fills him up so good and Lucas just can’t get enough. “Right there, fuck harder baby please” Lucas mumbles out moaning non-stop. Eliott moans as he feels Lucas tighten around him, signaling He’s close. Eliott fucks into him harder, hitting his prostate every time, making Lucas a screaming, moaning mess on top of him. 

  “Baby, Im close” The smaller boy says, “Fuck baby, cum for me” And he does, Lucas cums on his boyfriends chest. Thighs shaking as his boyfriend pounds into him, lengthening his orgasm until he feels Eliott spill in him. His cock twitching inside him as he grabs the younger boys ass tightly. The boys come Down from their high and clean themselves up. 

  “God, you’re so fucking perfect”…”I love you”…”I love you too”. 


	6. I love rich people

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas loves rich people and Eliott finds it funny.

  “Oh my fucking god, BABE!” Lucas yells making Eliott walk from the kitchen into their,  _Lucas’_ , room. Making Mika put their conversation on halt. “Yeah?” Eliott asked, watching Lucas type insanely fast on his phone before looking up at his boyfriend, “Kiss me”…”That’s it? You just wanted a kiss?” Eliott laughs, kissing Lucas several times in the process. 

>   “Non, my friend is having a rich guy take her shopping and shes getting me a bunch of shit” Eliott looked confused, “Why?” He asks, making Lucas roll his eyes fondly at him. “Because shes my best friend and Im broke as fuck just like her” Lucas smiles up at Eliott. 

  Mika walks in, hands up “I HEARD RICH BOY CAN I GET SOMETHING TOO?” Making Lucas laugh and Eliott more confused, “Bitch of course, what do you want?”…”Gucci”…”I dont know if he has Gucci money Mik”…”Well, then get me a tracksuit from somewhere expensive, She knows my sizes” 

  “What the fuck? Is this a normal thing?” Eliott is beyond confused at this point. Who was this girl? And why is this guy buying HIS boyfriend clothes? “Yes babe, my friend Mel always has rich guys buy her things and She always gets me and Mika, even Manon things. We love rich people, if they’re buying us things”…”But I can buy you clothes?”…”Can you buy me a $70 pair of jeans?”…”Eh, non”…”Then stop complaining and help me pick out shit that will make me Look good”

  “Okay okay, damn you can be a bitch sometimes”…”Yeah, I know” Lucas replys while leaning on Eliotts chest, looking at him, leaning his chin up asking for a kiss. Eliott of course gives him a kiss, tounge and all. Lucas scrolls on his phone at things that he wants this rich guy with his friend to buy. 

  “What about these?”…”Your ass would Look hot in those”…”Really? That’s all”…”What? You have a nice ass and I Like looking at it!”…”Yeah I know, you always grab it, IN FRONT OF EVERYONE!”…”Want them to know whats mine” Eliott responds, smacking Lucas’ ass while he does. Eliott can’t help it, its a nice ass, and its attached to his soulmate. Whats not to Like?

  “Oooh, I Like this”…”Those Look hot”…”Uhhnnnnn thank you” Lucas says while making a girl moan-Like sound, making the boys laugh. “You’re just a fucking goof”…”I know” The boys Look at more clothes and kiss, make out then Look at more clothes until Lucas scrolls past something-“Babe, you have to get this”…”A leather jacket?”…”I would legit want your dick in me all day if you wore that”…”Shit, I’ll take it”…”I wasnt joking” Eliott looks at him, eyebrows furrowed. 

  “Huh?”…”I will legit let you fuck me so hard if you wore that I wouldnt be able to walk for a week”…”Dont get me excited”…”If you get that jacket I’ll blow you right now” Eliott took Lucas’ phone and sent the link to the jacket to Mel and threw the phone somewhere on the bed. Lucas smirked and straddled Eliotts knees, kissing down his chest. 

  Lucas keeps to his words, what can I say. 

  


	7. Hoops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mika Plays Hoops by Willam Belli, his and Lucas’ favorite song but Lucas doesn’t isn’t open about the fact that he likes this song. Its a secret between the flat and him.

  “Kitten, Hoops is on ITunes now!” Mika said excitedly while walking into Lucas’ room. Not realizing that Eliott was there too. “What!” Lucas is shocked, that ITunes would allow that song, and Eliott as always, is confused. “Whats Hoops?” He questions, which Lucas replys with a Look at Mika that means, ‘Blast It’. 

 

>   “It was the first song I was ever shown that was by a drag queen” Lucas says while the songs starts. Lucas and Mika start dancing together, and Eliott finds it sweet how open and proud Lucas is now. “I can fuck you Down Well” Lucas sings, making Eliott raise his eyebrows. 

  “The bigger the hoop the hole” Mika sings with Lucas, while Dancing. Mika kneels Down and points at Lucas ass. Making Lucas laugh. “Jump through my Hole, cause you already know, the bigger the hoop the bigger the hole.” Eliott gets up and grabs Lucas’ small waist, swaying side to side. Mika grabbing Manon. 

  When Manon joins, her and Mika dance together. Lucas moves his ass against Eliotts clothed crotch. Making his start to harden. “Practice makes perfect, big hoops cause I earned it” Lucas loves the song, he just loves how its a nice beat and sounds really good then you get to the lyrics and realize what its about. “Should I play Oral?” Mika asks, making Lucas say “YES” and Eliott laugh. 

  “Ive never been a biter giving head” Mika sings, Manon laughing at her roommate. “This kinda mouth was Made for cocks” Lucas whispers into Eliotts ear. Making Eliott go red. The roommates start Dancing together and Eliott films them while they all sing along. “Cause you’ll never be oral” They all sing, while smiling. Eliott posts it to Instagram story, they all relax on the couch. 

  “Oh my god I found the video” Mika announces, making them all laugh. Mika connects his phone to the TV, and Within the first seconds Lucas yells, “BITCH THATS A DICK” And it was. But Lucas whispered into Eliotts ear, “He’s not nearly as big as you are though” Making Eliott smirk and squeeze Lucas’ ass. They watch the video and its a pretty good video, kinda funny and sexy. 

  Eliott enjoys seeing his boyfriend so happy, and carefree. They all do their own thing and then Eliott takes Lucas into his bedroom, and they just cuddle and make out. The boys couldnt be any happier. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda shitty sorry. Be sure to comment suggestions!


	8. Another One? part one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas and Eliott live together, Eliott going to Uni and Lucas in his last year of High School. They foster animals, mainly cats. They own two cats, have five fosters and a litter of kittens.

  “BABE!” Eliott hears his boyfriend yell from their ‘Guest Room’ which is actually the room where they have all their fosters and everything they need. Bottles, a playpin, food, water, litterboxes, ect. Eliott walks from the kitchen with his cup of coffee, to his awaiting boyfriend in the Cat Room. 

> “Did you feed Bernie today?” Lukas asks, hair a mess and wearing only one of Eliotts shirts, which is like a dress on him, and boxers. He’s sitting on the floor, feeding the kittens. “Yes, I did baby. Did you sleep at all last night?” Eliott asks, concerned for his little hedgehog-

“I had to feed the kittens”

-“So, no”

”I did a little bit!”

-“Baby, let me handle the night shift for a while. You need to focus on school”

  “No, you need to work on your school work! You’re in Uni, that’s important!” Lukas whines, Eliott places his finger under the smaller boys chin, lifting it up to place a kiss on his lips. Lucas opens his mouth, letting Eliott slip his tounge inside. “Let me handle some night shifts” The older boy says, “Okay” Lucas responds in a whisper. Kissing his boyfriend again.

  “I love you” Eliott says, “I love you too” Lucas places the kittens on Eliotts chest-who is now lying down on the floor beside him, “Hold them while I finish feeding” Eliott just petting them and occasionally grabbing one off his face and playing it back on his chest. 

  “Man, are we crazy or just love animals?” Eliott asks, Lucas having to think on that one-“Mm, both? Maybe?” Making the boys laugh. When Lucas finishes feeding them he puts them in the playpin letting them use the litterbox inside it. He straddles his boyfriend and kisses him.

-“Mmm, I like it when you do this”

”What? Straddle you?”

-“Yeah, think its sexy” Eliott responds, bringing his hands down to grab his boyfriends behind and knead it. 

“You just like my ass”

-“And that, but I love all of you”

”Even when I make you listen to Bo Burnham?”

-“Sadly, even then”

”C’mon! Admit it, he’s funny!”

-“Mm, I dont know”

”I’ll never have sex with you again if you say he’s not funny”

-“Oh my god, he’s so funny like I piss my pants from laughing so hard”

”Sounds better”

-“You can be scary sometimes”

”Because I threaten to not let you fuck me? You know I could never go a day without you inside me”

-”Dont make me go to my class with blueballs”

“Fiiiiiine. Wha- Ow!” Lucas says as their cat Rajah jumps on his back, and he’s a big cat so Lucas was having back pains from him being on his back.

  “Haha, oh my god. I guess he didn’t like you not giving him attention” Eliott laughs out, making Lucas roll his eyes. “Get him off me babe” Lucas whines. Eliott granting him his wish, he picks up Rajah and sets him beside them. This was their life. Surrounded by cats. 


	9. Picture to burn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliott has his flat to himself, and invites over Lucas.

  “Salut baby” Eliott says, looking at his small boyfriend in the front entrance of his apartment. Lucas looking adorable [in](https://pin.it/iv5msmkjj6ollu) his ripped jeans, a shirt from a thrift store, and low rise doc martins. Lucas smiles up at the older boy. “Salut”. The couple walk into Eliotts room, and sit on the bed after taking off their shoes.

  “Lemme choose the music”

”Non, I dont feel like shitty dubstep would fit the mood”

  “Im VERY offended”

”Boo hoo”

  “Stand up and turn around”

”Um, okay? Why” Lucas says while getting up from the bed and facing his back towards his boyfriend. 

  “Huh? You say something?”

”Eliott!”

  Lucas groaned, only to realize Eliott is filming him when he turns around. Lucas flips off Eliott and his phone, making the older boy laugh. Eliott is still filming him so he starts punching the air, making Eliott laugh because he knows what he's doing. Lucas showed him this video of this guy punching the air and the guy recording says "Oh who are you fighting? What is that?" making it an inside joke between the two boys. Once Eliott puts his phone down after sending the video to his snapchat story, he sits on the edge of the bed placing his feet on the ground. Lucas walks over to the older boy, putting his knees on either side of his legs, sitting in his lap. 

  Eliotts hands find their way to the younger boys ass, like always. Eliott brings their lips together, swiping his tongue on Lucas' bottom lip, asking for entrance. Lucas lets the older boy explore his mouth, moaning when Eliott grabs his ass. Eliott lets his back fall onto the mattress, Lucas following him. They stay in that position, and make out for a while. Lucas then remembers he gets to pick the music and he’s going to make Eliott regret it. 

  “Baby, you know Taylor Swift right?”

”Her music? Oui”

  “What about when she was a country singer”

”Never”

  “Wow. I dont know if I can date someone who doesn’t know about country Taylor”

”Oh shut up. Play me a song”

  “This is picture to burn”

 

  The familiar sound of the song filled Eliotts apartment. Lucas smiling and head banging. Singing along when it gets to the chorus. Eliott grabbing his phone and recording his goofy boyfriend.

  “Cause I hate that stupid old pick–up truck you never let me drive! You’re a redneck heart–break whos really bad at lying”

  Eliott was laughing at his boyfriend whos jamming out to country Taylor Swift. Once he posts the video on his Instagram, he puts his phone down and watched his smaller boyfriend. Lucas was one of a kind, thats for sure. “This is art baby!” Lucas says while patting Eliotts legs, making his get up dance with him. 

  Eliott spins Lucas, making the younger boy laugh. They just dance with eachother until Lucas’ favorite part comes up. 

  “In case you havent heard, I really really hate that stupid old pick–up truck you never let me drive!”

 

  Once the song is over, Our song comes on and Eliott can’t believe that his boyfriend thinks this is good music. Lucas smiling because its another AMAZING song. 

  “I was riding shotgun with my hair undone in the front seat of his car”

”This is shit. Its literal shit”

  “It gets better”

”This gets better?”

  “Oh yeah, much better. Our song is the slamming screen doors, sneaking out late tapping on your window. When we’re on the phone and he talk real slow, cause its late and your mama dont know”

”Oh my fucking god”

  “What?”

”This is so horrible”

  “Bitch. Really.”

”Really”

  “Say its bad and you can say goodbye to my ass for a week”

”A week?”

  “A week”

”This is legit the best music I’ve ever heard”

  “That’s what I thought”

”You’re lucky I love you”

  “I am, because I love you too”

 

  Eliott leans down to kiss his boyfriend, only to put his hands on the back of his thighs, signaling for the younger to jump. Lucas hopped up and rested his legs on his boyfriends waist, arms around his neck. They kiss until it gets more heated, then move to the bed. 


	10. Choir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas is in Choir, but he is a Student Teacher for Show Choir. Eliott has a free period during the time that Lucas is with Show Choir. So he pops in to see his boyfriend do the dances with the Show Choir girls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song is How Far I’ll Go from Moana. Dance based off of my show choir dance.

  “Okay, um shoot where are we at again?” Lucas asks, grabbing his copy of the sheet music and trying to find the words for the dance move. “Em, the ‘I can lead with pride’ part” Emilie said, Lucas finding it and nodding his head. Before he could say another thing, all the girls were giggling and ooh–ing at the open door. Lucas turns around, eyes landing on his boyfriend. He smiles, Eliott walking over to give his mec a kiss. 

  “What are you working on?” The elder asks, running his hand through the smaller boys hair. “Um, a dance to a song” Lucas responds, giving him another kiss then walking to the ‘Music Box’ hitting play, after rewinding it to a little before the part he needs to show the girls. 

  “Oh my god, this song?” Eliott says, shaking his head at the song. “I didn’t pick the songs babe” the younger says, laughing. He gets to his spot in front of the girls, when the part comes he shows them the dance for the part. When he finishes, the girls all nod, ready to learn it. 

  “Ok, so ‘I can lead with pride’ first row goes first, you’ll do punch punch, then drag it down. So ‘I can lead with pride’ then second row goes with the first on, ‘I'll be satisfied if I play along’ and does the same thing” The girls mimic what the older boy is doing, following his steps. When they finish learning everything but the last few seconds. He tells the girls to take a break and drink some water so he can be with his boyfriend. The couple go into Mrs. Rice’s room, which is empty because she is not here today. 

  “You looked hot out there” Eliott said, Lucas nodding his head and airing out his chest, pulling his sweatshirt up and wrapping it around his arms. Showing off his toned stomach, well slightly toned stomach. He’s small and has hips that are a little bigger than his waist, almost like a girl. “You’re so sexy” Eliott commented, his eyes roaming over Lucas’ body. 

  The younger boy was wearing jeans that were ripped at the knees, that were a little high on his hips. Along with a sweatshirt that he got from a thrift store, with black converse. His hair was a mess, and Eliott just couldn't keep his eyes of this boy. The jeans he was wearing made his ass look even better than before, if they weren't in school; let’s be honest if they weren't in a classroom Eliott would've fucked his boy. "Stop having sex and come teach us the dance!" Dani said, making the boys laugh, then walk back into the main room. Lucas showed them the last part of the dance. "Okay, so it's arm ball change, arm ball change, then the same thing for the other arm things. then first row you go on the first drum beat, second on the second one, and third row on the last one. You'll raise your arm like this, and then bring it down on that final bang. Good?" Lucas explained, the girls nodding. Lucas starts the song from the beginning, having everyone go through is for the last time all together. 

  

  "Up look!" He said at the part where they struggle with being unison at. They go through the rest of the dance, doing great. Lucas asks if they want to go through the second one, they all scream "NO!" making the boys laugh. "Okay, but if you guys mess up at the concert, don't blame me" Lucas says, he goes to every concert because Mrs. Rice makes him, then she has him go on stage and tell everyone he learned the dances and taught them to the girls. Embarrassing, I know. When the girls are finished, Lucas and Eliott go to the bathroom, the one by the Theater. When they get into the bathroom, they head into the 'Big Stall' which is also known as the vape lounge. Lucas pulls his Boulder out of his sweatshirt pocket, and hits it. Now, Eliott doesn't vape he just smokes cigarettes, but when Lucas does to vape he comes with so that he can be with his boyfriend. "So, this is what you do during choir" Eliott asks, watching his boyfriend take a hit from his vape and hold in the smoke, to get buzzed. "Yeah, and that's why I don't tell the boys either. Eliott laughs, then kisses his adorable boyfriend. "You look cute today" The elder says, "Bitch I look cute EVERYDAY. Fuck you mean" Lucas says while putting his foot on the toilet seat, showing off his ass. Making Eliott smack it. "Ow babe" The younger said, laughing. When Lucas and Eliott go back to class, the girls are all gossiping. Lucas being Lucas, as well has having a lot of female friends, WANTS to know what's going on. 

  "What's new?" He asks, sitting on the floor in his boyfriends lap. "Riley is pregnant" Ana said, "Are you fucking serious?" Lucas asks, shocked by the news. "Oui, but it's not her boyfriends. He doesn't know that part though" Lucas was full on shocked. Riley, from what he's heard has been with her boyfriend for a year, and now this girl is pregnant?! Shit happens when you're learning dances for an all girls Show Choir. 

  


	11. Space Bootz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliott and Lucas are at a bar with their friends. They have a karaoke bar inside the joint and no one knows Lucas can sing. They will now.

  “Mm, I love you” Lucas whispers again Eliott lips. They were surrounded by their friends and music, love and acceptence. He couldn’t have asked for more, but the fact that his mec was by his side; the elders hands in the back [pocket](https://pin.it/3jyeqigbymd5jb) of his joggers, and lips on his. He was in utter bliss. “I love you too baby” Eliott responded. Eliotts eyes raked him over, after pulling back to take a picture. “You look adorable Lulu” He said, making Lucas flip him off. Blush ruining the ‘Fuck off’ vibe he tried to give off. 

 

  “Lucas! They have a karaoke bar! Go sing!” A very excited Daphne told him, the boys and girls cheered him on—boy was he going to regret walking on the stage and picking the song he wanted. 

  The familiar tune filled the bar. He knows none of his friends will know this song, except for Mika because they loved this song. Lucas has a soft soprano voice, as well as a hint of alto in the mix. His voice is perfect for the song he chose. 

 

  “Sitting here with nothing to say, looking out the window it just rained, but the suns out for the day—and there’s probably a rainbow” Lucas sang softly. His friends in shock, except for Mika whose recording it on his phone. Mika is the only one who knows he can sing, as well as loves to sing. 

  “Sing it baby!” Manon yelled, everyone clapping. Lucas had only sang the first verse so far, and he was already blushing. As the next part comes, Eliotts gaze catches his mecs eye. Eliott winks at the younger boy, making Lucas sing as he started walking over to his boyfriend—“I just started watching TV I get so high 'cause you're not here smoking my weed, and I get so bored, cause you're not here to make me laugh”

  When the chorus comes, he’s pulling his mec up from his seat. Entertwining their fingers, swaying back and forth to the beat. “You're so cute, in your space suit,   
in your space boots space dude” Eliott smiles at the younger boy, touching their foreheads together. Lucas pulls away to walk over to Mika and Manon, as well as Lisa shockingly. He puts an arm around Manon, the rest of the flat swaying along to the song.

 

  “Since you've left I've started to drink  
sometimes now, and I do drugs I'll start to overthink and I start crying I think I'm dying, but I'm just tripping spiraling down this hole” Mika sings along with him. Everyone filming the adorable scene in front of them. The second chorus comes and goes. Then, when it gets to Lucas’ favorite part, he walks back over to Eliott. Sitting on his lap, Eliott wrapping his arms around Lucas small waist. 

  “My biggest fear is not being with you, the pain is so excruciating I don't know what I do. We're both vegan, it makes it easy to think it never hurt anything.  
Living intentionally” Eliott kisses Lucas on the shoulder, the younger boys legs crossed and arm around Eliotts neck. Smiling wide, Yann smiles at how happy his friend is. Arthur posting a photo of them like that on Instagram saying ‘Get you a man who loves you as much as Eliott loves my boy Lucas’. When the song finishes, Lucas brings the mic back up the stage and goes to sit with him friends. Taking a drag off Eliotts cigarette, and sipping his beer. 

  “You were amazing baby” Eliott commented. Kissing his boyfriend a few times, maybe squeezing his ass as well. “You got a voice dude” Yann said, fist–bumping his best friend. Everyone else agreeing, and Mika crying. Causing concern for the small boy in his mec’s lap. 

  “Whats wrong Mika?” Lucas asked, Mika laughing and drying his tears. Then bringing Lucas into a hug, as best as he could. “Im gonna miss my little Kitten now that you’re moving in with Eliott—shit!” Mika cursed, it was a secret. Only the flatmates knew Lucas was moving in with Eliott. They wanted to tell everyone when they felt the time was right, but the boys werent mad at Mika. They were shocked that their friends were all screaming and cheering. “HOLY FUCK WHAT?” Arthur shouted, “Calm down guys” Eliott said, the table eventually all getting back in their seat, then asking them questions. 

 

  “You’re two are really moving in huh?” Imane asked, smiling at them. “Yeah, uh Eliott asked me a month ago and Ive been packing and stuff for a couple weeks. I’ll be moving in next week” Lucas explained, the smile never leaving his face. Eliott kissing his cheek, neck, shoulder. The elder grabbed his hand, entertwining their fingers and kissing Lucas’ hand. “How did he ask?” Basile questioned, making the couple blush and laugh. “You tell them big guy” Lucas said. 

  “Um we were about to have—we were about to fuck and Lisa decided to come out of her room and watch TV, since Lucas’ bed is the fucking couch. She walked in, saw Lucas on top of me and then gagged. Ruining the mood—“ Lisa butted in saying, “Sorry I wanted to watch TV in my apartment and didn’t feel like listening to Lucas moan constantly like I always do at night!” 

  After Lisa’s comment, Lucas chugged the rest of his beer. Feeling hot with embarassment, god he hated his friends sometimes. “Whatever, after the incident I asked him if he would want to move in with me. He cried and said yes” Eliott finished, Lucas smacking the back of his head—“I did not cry” He stated, Eliott told him that he did. Their friends laughing at the couple. Happy for them, happy to see their friend smile, genuinly smile. 

  


	12. The Night We Met

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas is sad, and Eliott is there for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: self–harm, body issues, mentions of eating disorders.

_I don’t know whats wrong with me, I just can’t do it anymore. It’s too hard, school is horrible, I feel so fat and ugly. I don’t know how considering I’ve been skipping meals and barely eating. I just don’t know what caused this. I am helpless, worthless, desperate, I’m nothing._

 

Lucas has been in the bathroom for an hour, he knows his roommates will get mad at him for raising the water bill for this shower. But he’s barely showering, he’s just sitting on the tiled floor crying under the stream of hot water above him. He’s been starring at Manons razor for the past fifteen minutes, debating on doing it or not. He doesn’t know why he’s so sad. He has an amazing boyfriend, great friends, a roof over his head. He’s in a good place with his mom; yet he still feels so lost. He looks different, his ribs are more noticable and his clothes look bigger on him. 

  He feels so overwhelmed with his own thoughts he doesn’t realize he took apart Manons razor and cut himself until he hears pounding on the bathroom door. Lucas looks down at his small thigh and sees five red lines, blood falling out of them onto the tile below him. The water washing away the evidence. “Lucas baby, let me in” Eliott says, Lucas filling with fear because he knows Eliott will blame himself for this. He doesn’t even know why he’s at the flat, did someone call him? 

  “Lucas, please baby, let me in” The elder says louder. Lucas just begins crying harder than before, he hears the door click and Eliott barge in. “Lucas, baby its okay” He says, turning off the water and putting a robe around him to hide his body from his roommates. Eliott kisses his hair, then picks him up and carries him into the living room; which sadly was Lucas’ bedroom. 

  “Oh my god, Lucas” Manon cries, shes noticed Lucas change, seen him eat less and heard him cry when he thought everyone was asleep. Mika just stood there, tears in his eyes looking at the smaller boy. Eliott was checking his wrists for cuts, but stopped when he saw the red seeping through the robe on Lucas’ thigh. He folded back the fabric revealing the red, bloody lines that were fresh. Manon went to grab the first–aid kit while Mika went to Lisa’s room. Manon following after giving the kit to Eliott. The flatmates wanting to give the couple some space to talk. 

 

  “Baby, what happened?” Eliott asked, tears in his eyes. “I dont know. I just feel sad but I have no reason too” Lucas sobbed, Eliott going to Manons room to grab some sweatpants and a hoodie for Lucas. When he was dressing Lucas he saw how skinny he had gotten. He was scared for his boy, wanting to know what he could do to help him. He bandages up the cuts before putting his sweatpants on. He gets a text from Manon saying they could stay in her room tonight. Eliott picks up Lucas, and brings him into the bedroom. When they’re both under the covers, Lucas laying on the elders chest, he speaks up. 

  “I’m sorry” 

“You dont have anything to be sorry about baby”

  “I do Eliott. I dont know whats wrong with me. I feel sad but I dont have a reason too” 

“You dont have to have a reason to be sad. Why are you not eating?”

  “Because I’m fat”

”No you’re not baby, you’re perfect”

  “You just have to say that because you’re my boyfriend”

”No I’m not, I dont have to say anything nice to you because I’m your boyfriend” 

  “I just, feel lost and I dont know why”

”Its okay baby. I love you, so fucking much. If anything happened and you were gone I dont know what I’d do. I would be nothing without you. You hear me?”

  “Oui”

”You are the best thing to ever happen to me, you are always there for me when I’m sad so please, baby let me be there for you” 

  “Okay. I love you”

”I love you. I love you more than anything”

  “Even now?”

”Even now; you are my whole life Lucas Lallemant, and if the timing wasnt horrible right now I would fucking marry you right now” 

  “Do it”

”Do what?”

  “Propose”

”Right now?”

  “Just do it”

”Lucas, baby. You are the man of my dreams, the love of my life. You are the most perfect, beautiful, sexy, and kind hearted person I’ve ever met. You are the reason I am happy, why I am still breathing today. I dont know where I would be in life right now if I never had met you. So, would you do me the honor and say yes. Lucas Lallemant, will you marry me?”

  Eliott got down on one knee, on the side of the bed. Reaching into his bag and pulling out a ring. He got it after their three month anniversery, yes they’re young but he knew Lucas was the one he wanted to marry. Lucas had tears in his eyes, happy ones. His hands over his mouth, he was laughing with joy. “Yes, yes I’ll marry you” the younger boy whispered. Eliott slid the ring on the small boys finger, getting up off the floor and kissed his boy like they were about to die. Lucas pulled Eliott on top of him, spreading his legs for the older boy to kneel between them. 

  “I love you much”

”I love you too, but promise me. Promise me if you’re ever feeling like this again you tell me”

  “I promise”

”I mean it, I dont want to see you like this again because it broke my heart to see you in pain and so sad. I can’t lose you baby”

  “I promise you Eliott. I swear I will tell you when I feel like this” 

“Okay, never forget that I’m always here for you”

  “Always?”

”Always”

  

  Eliott has his arm wrapped around Lucas’ small waist, the younger boys head on his chest. Drawing random patterns on his shirt with his finger. 

 

  “God, I am so lucky”

”I’m the lucky one here babe”

  “Yeah right”

”Have you seen yourself?”

  “I have, but right now I dont like what I see”

”That’s okay, that’s normal. But you are so fucking beautiful to me Lucas”

  “Tell me”

”Tell you what?”

  “Whats so beautiful about me?”

”Where do I even start? Your eyes; they’re innocent looking and I could honestly look into them for hours and never get bored. Your hair is soft, and adorable when its all messy. I love how small you are, how I can pick you up and carry you places. Your lips, they should be illegal because of how addicting they are. Your hands because they’re small and adorable like you. And how could I forget your ass, god its the best ass I’ve ever seen. I like how it feels in my hands, how I feel inside it. Just everything about you makes me crazy”

  “I never knew that”

”You make me crazy Lucas, and the good kind of crazy. You make me feel like I’m on the moon because of how amazing you make me feel”

  “You make me feel the same way”

”I sure hope so, because we’re in it for the long run”

  “Turn the light on I never really got to see the ring”

”Okay baby”

  

  Eliott reached over to the side table and flicked the lamp on, Lucas held up his hand that had the [ring](https://pin.it/46t5btcwhoqjuo) on it. “Oh my god, Eliott its beautiful” He gasped, smiling up at his ~~boyfriend~~ fiance. 

 

“You like it?”

  “I love it. God, I’m really engaged at seventeen”

”Had to do it soon before you go to Uni and all the guys try to get with you!”

  “Fuck off, that would never happen”

”Trust me, when we go to bars with everyone I see a lot of eyes on you”

  “Never”

”All the time!”

  “Yeah well, all the girls at school still think you’re on the market so if I see them flirt with you imma swoop up and be like, ‘See this? He’s mine beach’ and show them my ring” 

“Haha, finally they’ll get on my fucking dick all the time”

  “No one better be on your dick but me, after all I am your fiance”

”Oh really? Well, my lovely fiance, want to go tell your roommates you’re okay?”

  “Yeah, but Mika might cry when he sees the ring. Then Manon will go mom mode and tell us we’re too young”

”Its okay, cause we are but I know what I want, and that’s you”

  “I love you”

”I love you more”

 

  _IN_ _LISA’S_ _BEDROOM_

“Mika?”

”Kitten?”

  “Oui, can I come in?”

”Yes”

  

  Eliott and Lucas walk into the bedroom, Lucas immediately wrapped into a hug by his flatmates. Then bombarded with questions. 

 

“Are you okay?”

”What happened?”

”My sweet Lulu oh my god!”

 

  “Guys, I’m okay. I just got really down and didn’t know what to do. But, I talked with Eliott and I will let you all know but especially Eliott if I get like that again” Lucas explained, they all sat on Lisa’s bed, then Manon noticed something get caught in the light on Lucas’ finger. “Is that what I think it is?” Manon asked, Mika and Lisa looking at her confused. Eliott kissing his fiances head. “Um yeah, Eliott proposed” The smaller boy said, causing Mika to sqweal. “AAH! My baby is getting married!” 

  “Are you sure about this guys, I mean you’re both so young?” Manon asked, concerned for the boys. “Oui, we’re going to wait a while until we get married but I know Lucas is the one” Eliott said, “And we’ve been dating for a year now, plus I told him to do it” Lucas added. “How did it happen?” Lisa asked, smiling at the couple. 

  “Well, he told me how much he loved me and I asked ‘Even now’ and he said yes. Then he said ‘If the timing wasnt horrible right now I would marry you’ so I told him to do it”—“Then I said, ‘Do what?’ And he said ‘propose’ and so I did” The boys explained. They were all happy for the boys, and thought that the ring was perfect. Lucas couldnt have had a better family than this. Now all they have to do is tell the boys. Oh no. 

  

 


	13. Medicine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliott takes Lucas to see his favorite band, The 1975 in Paris.

  “No offense baby, but if Matty were to ask me out..I’d say yes” Lucas said, sipping on his boyfriends beer. The elders arms around the smaller boys waist in the pit. They’re like right in front of the stage, which Lucas thought was incredible. “Shit I would too” Eliott joked, making Lucas giggle. The opening acts played, the couple swaying along with the songs. When the band came out; the couple was cheering. Lucas turned around and kissed his mec, tongue and all to thank him. 

  “Mm, I love you so fucking much” Lucas said against the older boys lips. “I love you too baby”. They have been dating for about a year now, and Eliott was going to do it tonight; he was going to propose to Lucas. He has the ring in his jacket pocket, and he somehow managed to not get caught with it in the metal detector. “How you doing Paris?” Matty said, the audience cheering loudly, Eliott just smiled and kissed his boyfriends hair. 

  After some songs, and beautiful speaches, Lucas’ favorite song came on; Medicine. “I find it hard to say, bye bye” The younger boy sang along. The pit was fairly uncrowded which was rare, so Eliott did it. 

  He turned them so their sides were facing the stage, the band must’ve noticed something and kept an eye on them. 

 

  “Lucas, I love you so fucking much. You are the man of my dreams, the love of my life. You make me happy which can be really hard sometimes. You’ve been with me at my worst, and best. You gave me hope that something good will stay forever in my life. I remember the first time I saw you in the school, I only saw you, and I still only see you. You are the most beautiful, kind–hearted, and amazing person I have ever met. You make me whole, so would you do the honor of making me the happiest man in the world–“ 

  As Eliott got down on one knee, tears rolling down Lucas’ face. The younger boy covering his mouth with his hands. Eliott took the ring out of his pocket, and opened the box for the boy to see. 

  “Lucas Lallemant, will you marry me?” The younger boy cried, nodding his head. “Yes I’ll marry you” he sobbed. Eliott got up and slid the ring on the boys finger, bringing him into a kiss. Lucas kissed him like it was the end of the world. Eliott broke the kiss when he heard someone talking. “We just had a proposal at our concert!” The lead singer said, everyone cheering. “Congrats on you two! What are your names?” He said– Lucas was still crying because he was an emotional whore, what can I say?

  “Eliott and Lucas” The elder said, kissing his fiance’s head. “Beautiful couple, show us the ring!” He said, Lucas looking down at his hand not even realizing he hadnt really seen the [ring](https://pin.it/mqe5is3k5r3pgi) himself! When he looked down he kissed Eliott again. “Its fucking perfect babe” he said, then showing the band. 

  “Beautiful ring for a beautiful couple!” Matty said, the rest of the members coming to see the ring too. “I love it” they all said. Lucas thanking them, then turning his fiance kissing him again, and again and again. A few songs later they played Eliotts’ favorite song—fallingforyou. Lucas turned to his boyfriend and smiled up at him. “Its your song baby” The younger said. “It is, would you–my lovely fiance like to dance with me?” He asked, Lucas giggled. “I would love too” 

  Eliott put his arms around Lucas’ small waist, Lucas’ around his neck. They were so happy. Lucas was marrying the man of his dreams, it was happening. 


	14. Hickies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas loves to leave hickies on Eliott, and now that Eliott has PE and doesn’t wear a shirt for it, everyone can see this too.

  “Eliott, why do you have to go to class?” Lucas asked, wanting his boyfriend to stay and make out with him in the Hallway. “Because I need too, as much as I would love to stay with you I need to pass this year” Eliott said. Kissing Lucas again, Lucas kissing his down his boyfriends neck. He sucks on the sensitive skin, leaving another mark on his mec’s body. “Babe, I have enough hickies” Eliott says, laughing. “Want everyone to know that this really fucking sexy third year with a big dick is taken” Lucas stated, making Eliott go red. Moving his hands from the younger boys hips to grab his ass—“Dont make me hard baby” The elder whispers, kissing Lucas and taking his bottom lip between his teeth. “Mm, wish I could help you with that problem but you have class” That little tease, Eliott thought. He smirked then kissed his boyfriend again. “Get to class, I have to go to newspaper” Lucas said, kissing his boyfriend a few more times, grabbing the elders dick only to get his ass slapped as punishment, both boys laughing. “Je t’aime”—“Je t’aime Lucas”

 

Eliott: The guys are all ‘Oohing’ at the hickies you left.

Lucas: Haha, what can I say?

Eliott: I have at least ten on me Lulu...

Lucas: You look sexy with them, my teacher wants me to take photos of the PE classes, and shit. So you better be looking hot when I come by!

Eliott: That’s gonna cost you...

Lucas: Blowjob in the locker–room?

Eliott: I’m so fucking lucky

Lucas: :,)

 

  “Class, Lucas Lallemant is here for newspaper dont stop what you’re doing he just has to take some pictures” Coach said, making everyone just go back to what they were doing. Lucas’ eyes landing on his boyfriend, whos abs were on display. God, he is so fucking lucky. “Salut baby” Eliott says, kissing his mec who looks adorable with the camera around his neck. “Salut” the younger responded. Lucas walked over to a group of girls who were practicing for wrestling, Eliotts friends in PE looking at his boyfriend. Lucas was squatting to try and get a good angle, his joggers stretching around his ass perfectly. 

  “Damn, I’m straight but that’s a nice ass you got on your mec Eliott” Rome said, Eliott glaring at him. Eliott just kept looking at his boyfriend, who is the master at being hot and cute at the same time. When Lucas comes back over to him, Eliott kisses him deeply. His tongue finding its way in the younger boys mouth. Lucas standing on his toes, arms wrapped around Eliotts neck. Eliott slipping his hands past Lucas’ waistband, kneading his ass. “Mm, non baby” Lucas murmered, Eliott pulling away. “My friends said you have a nice ass, had to show them its mine” Eliott explains. “Yeah, I know its yours considering your cum was coming out of it last night”. Lucas whispered into the elders ear, making his groan at the memory. “Dont get me hard again” He warned, “Mm, I can take care of it in the bathroom?” Lucas asked, just wanting his boyfriend in his mouth. “Such a fucking tease” Eliott said, making Lucas giggle. 

 

  Lucas left and Eliott followed him after asking to go to the bathroom. “God you’re so fucking sexy” Eliott moans, looking down at his boyfriend. Whos on his knees, with the elders cock in his mouth. Lucas goes down his member with ease, which is a talent having the Eliott being above average. “Fuck, you look so good with my cock in your mouth baby” Eliott says, running his hair through the younger boys hair, pulling it lightly. When Eliott finishes, before letting his mec swallow, he pulls him up and tell him to open his mouth. 

  Lucas sticks out his tongue, showing the other boys cum on it. Eliott swipes his thumb across Lucas’ bottom lip, then let’s him swallow. God, Lucas was fucking perfect. Eliott is one lucky guy.


	15. Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas can’t take the stress anymore and he crumbles, but Eliott is there to pick up the pieces.

  Lucas was driving around, listening to music when he got a call from his dad. He was hoping that he would be calling him telling him that he transfered over some money, but it wasn’t. Lucas had his phone connected to the cars bluetooth, so he was able to talk to his dad without holding his phone to his ear. 

 

“Dad?”

  “Hey Lucas, um where are you right now?”

”Driving around, why?”

  “Can you find a place to park?” 

“Oui, um okay I’m parked. What’s this about?”

  “I can’t transfer you money anymore”

”What?”

  “Im sorry, I just can’t. I hope you can understand—“

”Understand? Are you fucking serious right now? I work two jobs already and even then I’m still barely getting by!”

  “Look, I said I’m sorry. I have to go, bye Lucas” 

“Wa—“

 

  Lucas’ words were cut off by the sound of the call ending. He couldnt believe it, his dad is no longer giving him money. What is he going to do? Mika is already up his ass about rent, he needs money to take his AP class exams, he needs money for food and gas. He’s only seventeen, he can’t do this on his own. Lucas can feel the tears in his eyes fall onto his cheeks, he sets his head on the streering wheel. Wiping his eyes, he puts on Me by The 1975, and texts Eliott. 

  

To Eliott<3: You free rn?

From Eliott<3: Yeah baby, you okay?

To Eliott<3: Non

From Eliott<3: Where are you?

To Eliott<3: In my car in some parking lot.

From Eliott<3: Wanna come to my place?

To Eliott<3: Oui

From Eliott<3: Okay baby, see you soon. I love you.

To Eliott<3: I love you too. 

 

  Lucas lights a cigarette, not even bothered enough to roll down any windows, he sings along to the song. Tears streaming down his face, he drives to Eliotts house and parks in the driveway, he doesn’t want to get out of the car. He finishes his cigarette and puts it out in the ashtray in his consol. Getting out of the car, he looks at himself in his window—God he looks like a fucking mess. His hair is everywhere, his eyes are wet and red. Dressed in sweatpants that are too big for him, one of Eliotts hoodies that makes him look like a kid wearing their parents clothes. Socks and Nike slides, he sighs and locks his car. Holding his keys as we walks to the front door, he knocks a few times then the door swings open revealing his boyfriend. Whos face drops when he sees his mec—

  “Baby, what happened?” The older boy asks, Lucas walking through the door. Standing in front of his mec as he closes the door, he just looks up at him as the tears in his eyes blur his vision. “I just can’t do it anymore Eli” he spoke, voice breaking throughout the scentece. “Can’t do what?” The elder asks, “Anything. My dad called and said he’s going to stop sending me money. I already work two jobs, can barely pay rent, food and gas. Mika is up my ass about getting the rent money which I can’t do anymore. I need to pay for my AP exams and I just can’t do it” He chokes out, great now he’s sobbing in front of his mec, looking pathetic. Eliott wraps his arms around him, Lucas’ going around the elders waist. He cries into his shirt, dampening the fabric. “Shh, its okay baby” He says, kissing the younger boys hair a few times. They walk to Eliotts room, his parents not asking any questions. 

  Eliott closes the door to his bedroom, locking it. Lucas slips off his slides and sets his keys on Eliotts desk. Then sits down on his bed, rubbing his eyes. Eliott joins his boyfriend on his bed, he sits against the wall, placing Lucas in between his legs. “I love you” Eliott said, “I love you too”. 

  “You know, I’ll always love you no matter what. You know why?” He asks, Lucas looks up at him. Confused. “Why?” He asks, “Because you are the strongest person I know. You’re beautiful, sweet, understanding. You’re the love of my life Lucas, and you can do anything because you are strong” Eliott says, Lucas turning around in the elders lap so he’s face to face with his boyfriend. He kisses him softly, Eliott reciprocating the action. “I love you so much” he whispers, Eliott runs his hand through Lucas’ hair, “I love you more. You feel up for a walk baby?” He asks, Lucas nods his head in comformation. They get off the bed, and walk to the front door, Eliotts parents asking where they’re going, Eliott telling them they’re going for a walk. Once they step outside Lucas digs in his pocket, grabbing his smokes and lighter. He lights a cigarette and gives one to Eliott lighting it for him. 

  They walk hand in hand down the vacant street. “I was thinking about something” Eliott says, his boyfriend looking up at him, “What?” He asks. “I was thinking about moving out” he says, “That’s nice baby, where you gonna live?” He asks, excited for his mec. “I was thinking of getting us a place, for you and I” Lucas looks up, shocked. “What?” 

  “Lucas, would you like to move into an apartment with me?” Eliott asks, Lucas smiles up at him. They stop walking, Lucas wrapping his arms around the taller boys neck, “Are you serious?”

  “Oui, I’m ready for this step. Plus Mika would get off your ass about rent and I have enough money saved up for a couple months rent. So you can just worry about your Exams” he says, smiling down at his mec. “I would love too” he responds. Pulling Eliott down for a kiss. 

 

  


	16. Kiss It Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas just wants some dick, but Manon can’t host a girls night in her own apartment. Let’s just say the girls hear something that they can never unhear. No matter how hard they try.

  “Mm, baby let me unlock the door” Lucas says, Eliott going from the younger boys lips to his neck. Kissing it, biting on the sensitive part that makes the small boy let out a soft moan. Lucas unlocks the door, they stumble inside. Eliott shutting the door, grabbing Lucas’ ass. Lifting him up, Lucas wrapping his legs around the elders waist. They go in the direction of the younger boys room, only to be seperated by a high pitch noise. 

  “What the fuck?” Manon says, looking at the couple. Lucas still in Eliotts arms, the elders hands resting on his mec’s ass. Lucas jumps down, standing in front of Eliott. “Are you serious? I thought no one was going to be home! You have your own apartment Manon!” Lucas sassed, he just really wanted his boyfriend inside him right now and of course he can’t have that! “Um, the cable isn’t working so we came over here, what were your plans that we so happen to ruin?” Manon asks, the girls all staring at the couple waiting for a response. 

  “I was about to have Eliott dick me down, now can you leave?” The smaller boy said, nearly throwing a god damn tantrum. “Are you serious?” Alex asked, smirking at Lucas. “Yeah” he said, taking the topic very seriously making the girls laugh. “I’m being serious, like we were legit about to fuck so unless you wanna hear that, I suggest you leave or play some music” Lucas says, the girls in shock. Lucas takes Eliotts hand, and takes them to his room. Locking the door behind them, Eliott smirks at his mec, taking them to the bed. 

  Lucas moans as Eliott kisses his neck, leaving behind a few hickies in the process. Soon their both naked, Lucas moaning loudly. Eliott licking his rim, sucking and biting it. Eliott grabs the lube from Lucas’ bedside drawer, putting some on his fingers; rubbing his fingers together to warm it up. Then inserting a single diget into the younger boy, whos moaning loud enough to wake up the whole town. “Fuck baby” the younger boy moans out, Eliott now has three fingers in his boy. He brushes against the small boys prostate making his clench around his fingers. Once he’s ready, Eliott lubes up his member and lines it up with Lucas’ entrance.

  “God, you’re so fucking beautiful” Eliott whispers, Lucas pulling him into a kiss. Eliott swipes his tounge across the boys lip, asking for entrance. Lucas let’s his boyfriend explore his mouth, moaning into the kiss when he bottoms out. Eliott is above average, which Lucas loves. Lucas feels so full when the elder is inside him, he’s never expirenced anything as amazing as having Eliott inside him. “Please move baby” Lucas groans, Eliott pulling out until just his tip is inside his mec, then thrusts back in. 

  “FUCK” Lucas moans, Eliott keeps thrusting into him. When the older boy finds his prostate, it makes Lucas go crazy. “God you feel so big inside me baby, I fucking love it” Lucas says, making Eliott fuck into him faster. Moans spill from Lucas’ mouth, Eliott pounding into him with no mercy. And Lucas fucking _loves_ it. “Faster baby” he says, Lucas is so fucking close. “Im close Eli” he whispers, making Eliott pound into him even faster. Lucas’ toes curl; his orgasm rushes through him, eyes rolling to the back of his head as his cum paints his chest. Eliott follows soon after, fucking them both through their orgasm. When they both come down from their high, Eliott pulls out, cleans them up and lays beside Lucas. 

  “God, you’re amazing” Lucas says, completely out of it, “So are you baby” Eliott responds, kissing Lucas’ hair. Lucas moves so he’s on his mec’s chest. Drawing random patterns on the elders naked chest. “Do you understand how good it feels to be inside you baby? You’re so fucking tight that its hard not to cum while I’m waiting for you to give me the okay to move” Eliott speaks, “You know what I love? I love how big you are. It feels so good when you fuck me because I feel so full” Lucas responds, they kiss a few times. They put back on their clothes, Eliott giving Lucas his hoodie, they walk out of his room with sweatpants, Lucas wearing a hoodie and Eliott being shirtless. 

  “That was the most scaring fourty-five minutes of my life” Emma said, making the couple go red. “I told you to play music” Lucas responds, walking into the kitchen with Eliott. Eliott grabbing some bread, handing a piece to Lucas and grabbing a beer for himself. Lucas taking a bottle of Wine and pouring himself a glass. Eliott smacking Lucas’ ass as we walks past him to put the Wine back. 

  “That’s what we’re not gonna do after you just fucked me like you did babe” Lucas sasses, making the girls laugh along with Eliott. “Yeah Eliott, from what we heard Lucas is in some pain” Manon says. “Yeah, never thought of you as the loud one during sex Lulu” Imane said, smiling at the boy. “Oh fuck off” He responds. 

  “You are really loud baby” Eliott says, making Lucas smack his chest playfully. “Fuck off, I am not” he defends. “You are, but I love it so” Eliott smirks, kissing Lucas softly. “Whatever, you try having someone as big as Eliott in you and not be loud” Lucas says, taking a sip of his Wine and tearing off a piece of bread, putting it in his mouth. “How big is Eliott?” Daphne asks, Lucas just smirking as Eliott raises his brows at him. “Hard he’s like eight inches. Soft is like six or seven” Lucas says, acting like they’re just talking about whats for dinner tomorrow. “What?” Emma says, the girls looking at Lucas with shock. “Yeah, why’re you all so shocked? Never seen an eight inch dick before?” He asks, Eliott just laughing at the whole conversation” 

  The girls all collectivly say ‘Non’ making Lucas laugh, “Can’t say the same” he says. “What about you Eliott? Have you been with someone as moody as Lucas?” Imane asks, “C’mon no dirty questions?” Lucas says, Emma taking this a chance to ask, “Whats it like having sex with our little Lulu, Eliott?” Making Lucas go red, and Eliott laugh. “Its fucking amazing, have you seen his ass?” He says, sipping his beer, the girls all shake their heads. Eliott grabs his mec’s behind, causing Lucas to say, “I will kill you” 

  “Non, you would never. You love me too much” Lucas just looking at him, “I’ll just be like that once cereal killer who cut off his vitims body parts and keep them in fucking toxic waste barrels” He jokes, making everyone laugh. “What would you cut off?” The elder questions, Lucas holds his glass of Wine, acting like he’s genuinly thinking of an answer. “Your dick” he responds. “God you two are dirty” Manon says, “What? I love dick, specifically Eliotts, is that a crime Manon?”

 

 


End file.
